Because of you
by Kuro-hagi
Summary: [HAPPY BIRTHDAY FUTAE] Petite fic pour Futae qui a fêté son anniversaire hier. Midorima rend visite à Kagami et il découvre un garçon très intéressant. Ils se lient doucement mais sûrement... KagamiXMidorima
1. Because of you (part 1)

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 13/11/2018

 **Genre:** RP - Yaoi – Romance

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Note:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY FUTAE !

Honte à moi ! Je suis en retard de quelques minutes ! J'ai échoué T_T Et j'ai même pas terminé ! J'suis désolée !

Je me suis longuement dit… Qu'il fallait que je te fasse un KagaxMido, mais…. C'était vachement plus chaud que ce que je pensais ^^

Et je suis un peu dégoûtée que tu aies compris que ce serait mon choix de cadeau je l'avoue ! Tu lis trop facilement en moi ! C'est injuste ! Enfin tant pis... J'espère en tout cas qu'il te plaira #stress ! Et je tente de poster la partie 2 avant la fin de semaine ^^

GROS BISOUS et GROS CÂLIN pour ton anniversaire ma belle ! ^_^

* * *

Because of you (part 1)

.

Midorima Shintarou était un jeune pédiatre déjà renommé et reconnu par ses pairs. Ses cheveux émeraudes, ses très fins et ses lunettes carrées lui donnaient un air sévère. Et sévère il l'était. C'était un homme strict et méticuleux, il ne laissait jamais rien au hasard. Étudiant sérieux, il avait excellé dans toutes les matières et eut son diplôme avec les meilleures notes. Sportif accompli, il avait fait parti de ceux qu'on appelait la Génération des Miracles du basket. Il pratiquait toujours assidûment ce sport. Issu d'une famille aisée et très conservatrice, il avait été élevé avec les traditions japonaises et leurs valeurs fortes.

Le pédiatre avait vingt-neuf ans. Célibataire, il était peu ou pas intéressé par les choses de l'amour. Il n'envisageait pas de se marier ni d'avoir des enfants. Il était maniaque et appréciait sa solitude bien ordonnée. Il évitait ses parents, qui lui demandait sans cesse quand il trouverait une femme. Il vivait seul, recevait parfois la visite d'un ou deux amis et en dehors du basket n'avait pas de hobby.

Shintarou n'était pas un homme de rébellion, sa seule fantaisie était d'être extrêmement superstitieux, ses parents le lui avaient toujours reproché. Quant à ses amis, ils se moquaient gentiment de lui mais respectaient sa lubie. Et c'est certainement grâce à eux et non ses parents qu'il avait appris une chose fondamentale, qui malgré toutes les valeurs de bons japonais qu'on avait pu lui marteler depuis son plus jeune âge, les surpassait toutes. Celle de la tolérance et du respect de chacun dans ses différences.

C'était pour cette raison que ce patient lui avait été dirigé. Son ami Kuroko Tetsuya lui avait demandé de le recevoir. Arata Kyosuke était un élève de Kuroko. Il semblait être très apprécié de ses camarades et très dynamique. Mais il avait vécu une tragédie, le suicide de son petit ami victime de harcèlement de la part de certains camarades et de violences de la part de ses parents à cause de son homosexualité. Le jeune homme était donc très perturbé. Il restait presque toujours cloîtré chez lui n'osant plus sortir. Traumatisé parce qu'il avait vécu, il se sentait coupable, il avait l'intime conviction d'être responsable.

Shintarou poussa la porte du bistrot. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il était venu là. Il n'y venait jamais seul habituellement, uniquement avec ses amis basketteurs. L'établissement était tenu par l'un d'eux justement. Kagami Taiga.

Kagami avait le même âge que Shintarou et faisait sensiblement la même taille, pas loin des deux mètres. Passionné de basket lui aussi, il y avait consacré une bonne partie de ses années scolaires. Son corps était plus musculeux que celui de Shintarou. Ses cheveux rouges et ses doubles sourcils ne lui permettaient pas de passer inaperçu. Il avait un air un peu bourru mais en réalité c'était un garçon serviable et très apprécié.

Shintarou n'était pas spécialement proche de lui. Taiga était plutôt mauvais à l'école, mais il reconnaissait que c'était un très bon joueur de basket et un excellent cuisinier. Il avait joué quelques temps professionnel puis il avait raccroché pour une raison que Midorima ignorait. Avec ses salaires il avait acheté une petite boutique qui donnait non loin d'une rue très passante et avait ouvert son bistrot. Il y servait quelques plats typiquement japonais, une carte minimaliste mais la cuisine était délicieuse et il connaissait son petit succès.

Alors pourquoi aujourd'hui, alors qu'il se sentait très éprouvé par la dernière consultation avec le jeune Arata il venait se réfugier ici ? En réalité, il savait. Midorima ne faisait jamais rien au hasard. La première raison était qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se retrouver seul chez lui. Pour une fois, sa solitude et son appartement vide l'angoissaient. La seconde était professionnelle. Il espérait pouvoir échanger avec son ami, au sujet de l'homosexualité. Sujet vaste et qu'il ne maîtrisait pas du tout. Le bistrot à cette heure était presque vide. Il savait qu'il arrivait un peu tard. Kagami avait déjà fermé les cuisines et fût surpris de le voir.

"Midorima ?

\- Bonsoir Kagami. Désolé de venir aussi tard.

\- Hm… Pas de soucis. Tu as mangé ?

\- Tu sers encore ?

\- Normalement non. Mais j'ai des restes autant pas gâcher. Installe-toi je reviens."

Kagami disparut derrière le rideau donnant sur les cuisines, tandis que le pédiatre s'installait à une table près de la fenêtre. Il avait toujours aimé observer la nuit. Ça lui donnait un sentiment de nostalgie et lui serrait un peu le coeur. Quand le cuisiner revint il était perdu dans ses pensées, ce fut le bruit du bol qu'il posa délicatement devant lui qui le tira de ses pensées.

"Bon appétit.

\- Merci Kagami."

Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges lui sourit chaleureusement et s'éloigna pour faire du ménage et fermer la boutique. Shintarou mangea silencieusement. C'était bon et heureusement. Il mangea par gourmandise plus que par appétit. Il se passa une bonne quinzaine de minutes, Kagami s'affairait respectant le silence de son client. Et Shintarou dégustait, appréciant son repas et cherchant ses mots.

"Kagami ?

\- Oui ?

\- On peut parler ?

\- Euh… Oui.

\- C'est assez intime. Ce ne sont que des suppositions mais… Tu… Tu peux venir t'asseoir ?"

Kagami sembla hésiter, mais finit par venir s'installer face au médecin.

"Je t'écoute.

\- Tu es gay n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui."

Shintarou sentit la méfiance de son ami et il se défendit tout de suite pour le rassurer.

"Je ne juge pas. Enfin j'veux dire. Ça me pose aucun soucis. J'aimerai juste avoir ton avis sur… Quelques sujets particuliers."

Le propriétaire de la boutique se détendit et sourit.

"Ça pourrait être une longue discussion.

\- Euh oui…

\- Je vais nous préparer du café. Termine ton bol."

Kagami se leva et prépara les boissons chaudes. Il retira son tablier et enfila un sweat avant de revenir avec les deux tasses auprès de son ami.

"Je t'écoute.

\- Tu as le droit de refuser de répondre si mes questions te gênent où sont trop indiscrètes.

\- T'inquiète. J'te répondrai que si j'ai envie.

\- Merci.

\- Pas de quoi."

Shintarou remonta ses lunettes de son majeur et prit une profonde inspiration avant de commencer.

"Voilà. J'ai un patient qui vient me consulter aujourd'hui car il a vécu une expérience très traumatisante. Ce jeune homme est homosexuel. Et… J'ai lu beaucoup de choses sur le sujet évidemment. Mais c'est la première fois que j'ai un patient qui m'en parle directement et je suis parfois un peu démuni.

\- Pourquoi ? L'amour… ça dépend pas du sexe.

\- Non. Mais les attaques. L'intolérance. Les agressions. C'est là que j'aimerai en parler de vive-voix.

\- Ok.

\- ça te dérange de me parler de ton expérience à toi ?

\- Non. Enfin… J'pense pas. Dis toujours…"

Kagami sirota son café. Shintarou hocha la tête.

"Merci. Tu étais amoureux d'Aomine ?"

Le cuisiner sourit.

"Cash hein ?! Ouais… C'est vrai.

\- Désolé. J'avais juste envie de confirmer mon hypothèse… Depuis quand tu sais que tu es homo ?

\- Hm… Au collège j'ai assez vite compris que les filles m'intéressaient pas, que mon regard se portait nettement plus sur les hommes

\- Comment tu l'as vécu ?"

Kagami haussa les épaules.

"Pas vraiment mal… Je m'en suis pas vraiment préoccupé à ce moment-là. Je l'ai gardé pour moi… Et puis ça ne portait pas à conséquence. Je n'étais pas amoureux ou quoique ce soit de toute façon… Et j'étais trop intéressé par le basket.

\- Tu t'es confessé à Aomine ?

\- Non. Et j'apprécierai que tu ne lui en parles pas. Il a pas besoin de savoir.

\- Tu es toujours amoureux de lui ?

\- Non. Je suis passé à autre chose. J'ai rencontré d'autres hommes."

Le pédiatre sourit.

"Hm… Tu as quelqu'un en ce moment.

\- Oui. Mais rien de vraiment sérieux.

\- Je vois. C'est difficile au quotidien d'être gay ?"

Un silence léger s'installa. Il faisait tourner sa tasse doucement entre ses mains en cherchant la meilleure réponse à donner à son ami.

"La question est compliquée. Au quotidien, no. C'est pas écrit sur notre front. Par contre… On peut pas l'afficher. Là, ça devient plus… Problématique. Mais… Oui quand ça se sait, y'a toujours des connards pour t'insulter, te regarder comme une chose immonde, te faire des remarques salaces. Tu peux le comparer à ce que vivent les nanas. Le harcèlement de rue tout ça, l'insécurité qu'elles ressentent en permanence."

Shintarou grimaça c'était quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas et trouvait intolérable, ce besoin d'humilier les autres, de se sentir supérieur et de vouloir les posséder. Il bu son café lentement. La discussion avec Kagami était simple et facile. Ils dérivèrent, parlèrent des problèmes de la société actuelle. Midorima était curieux. Il avait envie d'en découvrir plus sur le garçon aux cheveux rouges, même si celui-ci restait pudique concernant son homosexualité. Il l'avait toujours soupçonné. Et de savoir à présent ses hypothèses confirmées, il étaient pris d'une curiosité sans borne. De l'inquiétude, de la peur peut-être est-ce que Kagami avait subi des choses comme ce garçon qui séjournait dans sa clinique ? A qui Kagami avait-il pu se confier ? En avait-il parlé à ses parents ? Vivait-il avec son petit ami ? Il ne lui poserait jamais toutes ces questions évidemment. Mais lui qui avait toujours cru que Taiga avait eu la vie facile se trompait probablement. Il avait dû en rencontrer des difficultés.

Shintarou prit congé. Il était tard. Kagami sourit adossé au chambranle de la porte, bras croisés nonchalamant il regardait le strict Midorima s'éloigner.

"N'hésite pas à revenir si tu as encore besoin de discuter.

\- Merci Kagami. Bonne soirée.

\- Bonne soirée Midorima."

.

Kagami quitta sa boutique et rentra chez lui. Il n'avait jamais parlé ainsi avec Midorima. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils avaient beaucoup de points communs en dehors du basket. Il avait toujours eu un peu l'impression que Shintarou ne jouait pas dans la même cours et qu'il ne pourrait pas vraiment s'entendre. Pourtant la discussion avait été agréable. Shintarou était moins condescendant que l'impression qu'il donnait habituellement, il s'intéressait sincèrement aux différents sujets qu'ils avaient abordés et étonnamment ils étaient d'accord sur nombre d'entre eux ce qui n'était pas négligeable. Il pensait à tort que Midorima serait plus conservateur, mais bien au contraire. Il espérait avoir l'occasion de discuter de nouveau avec lui. Il faudrait qu'il lui parle d'un film qu'il avait vu dernièrement, c'était très intéressant bien qu'un peu démoralisant. Kagami se doucha et se coucha après avoir envoyé quelques messages à son petit ami du moment.

Chaque matin, Kagami courait entre une heure trente et deux heures. Il avait besoin de sa dose de sport pour se sentir bien. Quand c'était possible, ce qu'il préférait par dessus tout c'était un one-and-one contre Aomine. Mais le jeune homme était papa depuis peu et n'avait plus beaucoup de temps pour le basket. Il consacrait tout son temps libre à Junko sa fille. Il avait fait son deuil de ses sentiments pour son ami depuis longtemps. Aujourd'hui, il était plutôt son meilleur ami. Il faisait d'ailleurs parti du petit nombre de personnes qui le savaient gay, soit trois personnes Kuroko, Himuro et Aomine. Ils étaient très proches au point qu'Aomine avait tenu à ce qu'il soit le parrain de la petite. Kagami était jaloux, parce qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir la chance d'être père. Bien-sûr c'était théoriquement possible d'adopter, mais terriblement compliqué. Sans compter qu'un enfant c'était des responsabilités énormes. Ferait-il un bon père ? La question ne se posait pas.

A défaut d'avoir un enfant, Kagami avait un chat. Il posa la gamelle pleine de croquette au sol à côté de son bol d'eau, le chat accouru et il glissa ses doigts dans son pelage.

"Hey Kitty ! How are you today ?"

La bête ronronnait bruyamment pour toute réponse. Puis il la laissa tranquillement manger pour se préparer son propre repas. Il vivait seul depuis le lycée. Parfois, il avait un peu la flemme de se faire à manger, mais généralement il faisait quand même un effort. Il aimait cuisiner. Ce soir il avait rendez-vous avec son petit ami pour un ciné. Il fit un peu de ménage prévoyant de lui proposer de passer la nuit chez lui. Ça faisait presque deux semaines qu'il ne l'avait pas vu et commençait à se sentir seul. Il s'adaptait généralement aux emplois du temps de ses amants. Il ne s'imposait pas, il n'était pas vraiment attaché. Il n'y avait eu que pour Aomine puis un autre garçon à la fac qu'il avait eu l'envie de passer du temps avec eux, de les voir tous les jours. Mais l'un comme l'autre étaient purement hétérosexuels et il n'était sortit avec aucun des deux.

Taiga finissait de ranger la boutique. Quand il entendit le tintement de la cloche, il se retourna en souriant persuadé de voir son petit ami sur le pas de la porte.

"Huh ?! Midorima ?

\- Désolé. J'arrive tard encore une fois… Euh… Tu fermais ?

\- Non c'est pas grave. Juste que ce soir, j'ai un truc de prévu. Mais je peux te faire un bentô si tu veux.

\- Ah non. Ne t'embête. Je passais juste comme ça. C'est pas grave."

Midorima faisait déjà demi-tour mais Kagami le retint par le bras.

"Attends deux minutes. Mon rendez-vous n'est pas encore arrivé. J'ai le temps de te faire un bentô. Ce sera meilleur qu'au combini. Enfin j'espère."

Shintarou céda et Kagami s'enfuit dans les cuisine. La cloche tinta une seconde fois. Taiga revint avec le repas dans un sac en papier. Il sourit à son petit ami.

"Midorima je te présente, Naega Ayumu, mon petit ami. Ayu, Midorima Shintarou un pote du basket."

Les deux jeunes hommes se saluèrent poliment. Naega était un garçon bien plus jeune que Kagami, bien plus petit aussi et qui semblait extrêmement timide. Taiga expliqua rapidement que le garçon était encore étudiant.

"Bien. Je ne vais pas vous déranger. Merci pour le repas.

\- De rien."

Il le regarda s'éloigner mais le retint dans la rue en l'appelant.

"Midorima ! Reviens demain si t'as besoin de discuter…"

Midorima ne répondit pas, hocha la tête et disparut. Kagami retourna dans la boutique et sourit au jeune homme qui l'attendait.

"On y va ?"

Naega hocha la tête.

"Oui."

Kagami s'approcha de lui et lui vola un rapide baiser qui le fit rougir. Naega était décidément trop mignon.

"C'est lui dont tu étais amoureux ?

\- Non. Mais il fait partie de la même bande d'amis."

Tout comme lui au même âge, Naega était amoureux de son meilleur ami hétéro. Ils s'étaient rencontrés dans un bar gay et avaient longuement discuté partageant cette expérience commune.

"Il est mignon.

\- Hm… C'est vrai t'as un faible pour les grands. J'préfère les gars petit en général.

\- Mais Aomine est grand !

\- Oui. Mais on ne tombe pas amoureux du physique de quelqu'un !

\- C'est vrai."

Les deux hommes quittèrent la boutique et rejoignirent le cinéma. Naega parlait toujours beaucoup pour masquer sa nervosité. Ils sortaient ensemble depuis trois mois, mais l'étudiant restait impressionné par leur différence d'âge. Malgré lui, Kagami avait un peu la tête occupée ailleurs, se demandant ce qui lui avait valu la visite de Shintarou. Quand il lui avait proposé de repasser, il n'avait pas vraiment imaginer le revoir. Il ne s'était écoulé qu'une semaine. La venue de Midorima l'intriguait et pour être tout à fait honnête lui faisait plaisir. La fois précédente il avait eu l'impression de faire vraiment la connaissance du garçon qu'il connaissait pourtant depuis presque quinze ans. Ils avaient des amis communs mais ils n'avaient jamais échangé réellement ensemble.

Le film ne le passionna pas. Il était pressé de rentrer pour la suite de la soirée. Bien-sûr, il respectait l'étudiant et ils passaient des moments agréables ensemble. Mais leur relation consistait essentiellement à tromper leur solitude et pour le plus jeune se consoler de son amour à sens unique. Alors oui, le but premier de leur rencontre était de pouvoir s'adonner aux plaisirs charnels et passer la nuit dans la chaleur des bras d'un homme. Malgré tout, quand le plus jeune était malade le plus vieux accourait pour prendre soin de lui, comme il aurait accouru au chevet de l'un de ses amis. Ils avaient beaucoup de tendresse et profitaient du plaisir de la compagnie l'un de l'autre.

Ils rentrèrent dans l'appartement de l'aîné des deux hommes et dès la porte refermée ils s'embrassèrent. Comme à chaque fois, ils firent l'amour avec tendresse, passion et beaucoup de prévenance.

Nagae s'assit et accepta le verre d'eau que Kagami lui proposa. Il soupira de bien-être. Vraiment le sexe était idéal pour se détendre. Il regarda le géant aux cheveux rouges en souriant.

"Tu m'as manqué."

Kagami rigola.

"Moi ? Ou le sexe ?

\- Les deux ! Toi aussi. Pas que le sexe. Même si… T'es vraiment un des meilleurs partenaires que j'ai eu… Quoique un peu plus brutal me dérangerait pas… Mais j'me sens détendu quand je suis avec toi."

Le plus vieux se rallongea à côté de lui, et caressa doucement son dos nu.

"Hm… Comment ça va avec Haki ?

\- Pas de changement. Il semble vivre le parfait amour avec sa copine."

Il haussa les épaules.

"Ça va t'inquiète. Et le gars de ce soir alors ? C'était qui ?

\- Juste un pote du basket je te l'ai dit.

\- Hm ?! C'est pas Kuroko, ni Himuro… Tu m'as dit qu'ils étaient petits… Tu m'as jamais parlé de lui.

\- Oh ?! Et tu crois que je te parles de tout le monde ?

\- Non… C'est juste que… Tu avais l'air un peu déçu de devoir le congédié. Il est mignon dans son genre."

Un sourire immense s'afficha sur le visage de Kagami avant qu'il parte dans un rire amusé.

"Il est mignon… Tu insistes. Il t'intéresse ?

\- Nan. Il est trop vieux pour moi !

\- Et j'suis pas trop vieux moi ?

\- Hm…"

Nagae s'installa sur ses genoux. Il était entièrement nu mais s'en fichait totalement. Il embrassa le tigre, doucement.

"... Tu mets la barre haute. Si je te quitte… C'est pour quelqu'un dont je suis amoureux.

\- Oh… C'est presque blessant ce que tu me dis là !

\- Oui oui. Alors il s'appelle comment ?

\- Midorima Shintarou. Il est pédiatre. Un mec très intelligent. Trop intelligent pour moi si tu veux mon avis.

\- Mais mignon.

\- Mignon. Et… Bien foutu… Un corps d'athlète.

\- Mais grand.

\- Hm… Plus grand que moi… Et surtout, très hétéro."

L'étudiant continuait à l'embrasser doucement par petite touche légère.

"Il te plaît ?

\- Huh ?! J'me suis pas vraiment poser la question. On se voit au basket mais on n'est pas très proche… On n'est pas... du même monde tu vois.

\- Ah bon ?! Ben qu'est ce qu'il faisait là tout seul alors ?

\- La semaine dernière il est venu. J'sais pas vraiment pourquoi… On n'a pas mal discuté… Et j'lui ai dit de revenir quand il voulait… J'croyais pas qu'il le ferait.

\- Ah… Ok. Bon… Alors ça veut dire que tu t'es pas encore trouvé de mec et qu't'es encore à moi pour un moment !"

Les mains de Kagami remontèrent sur le dos fin du jeune garçon et doucement réveillèrent leur désir.

.

Midorima reposa sa blouse et passa sa veste. Il se massa la nuque en soupirant. Les journées étaient longues et éprouvantes. Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez lui encore une fois. Mais il avait été un peu refroidi par la dernière visite à Kagami. Evidemment, il avait un petit ami et devait le voir plus que régulièrement. Il abandonna l'idée et quitta la clinique pour rejoindre le train. Mais sur le quai, il sortit son téléphone. Et malgré sa gêne, il se décida à envoyer un SMS au tigre.

"Bonsoir Kagami. As-tu des restes ce soir ?"

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Kagami lui confirma qu'il restait ouvert pour lui. Shintarou se sentit un peu honteux, mais il avait vraiment de compagnie. Il ressortit de la gare et se dépêcha de rejoindre l'établissement de son ami. La lumière était encore allumée et Kagami s'affairait à l'intérieur. Midorima poussa la porte.

"Bonsoir. Désolé de t'embêter.

\- Tu m'embêtes pas. Installe-toi."

Le garçon aux cheveux rouges souriait comme toujours. Il lui apporta un bol de ramen fumant.

"Bon appétît.

\- Merci."

Le tigre repartit s'occuper de son ménage sûrement, Shintarou ne savait pas comment lui proposer de s'installer à table avec lui pour discuter. Il commença à manger silencieusement, quand le cuisinier posa un deuxième bol sur la table.

"Je peux partager le repas avec toi ?

\- E-évidement."

Kagami sourit. Il avait troqué sa tenue de travail contre des vêtements plus décontractés.

"Alors qu'est-ce qui t'amène aujourd'hui ?"

Shintarou parla rapidement de sa journée. Mais il n'était pas venu pour ça. Il voulait juste partager un moment agréable avec un ami. La solitude lui pesait depuis un moment déjà mais il le niait. En réalité, il avait peur. Élevé en fils unique, sa soeur ayant dix ans de moins que lui, des parents absents. Il ne connaissait que la solitude en dehors de l'école où il y avait l'effervescence. A l'époque, il appréciait de se retrouver seul chez lui au calme. Mais depuis deux ans qu'il avait terminé ses études, c'était bien différent. Certes dans son métier, il rencontrait de nombreuses personnes chaque jour, mais ça n'avait pas la même saveur que l'école. Il se sentait plus bridé en permanence épié. Pourtant une vie de famille, il ne se sentait vraiment pas. Il avait du mal à s'imaginer laisser quelqu'un entre dans son espace. Il était maniaque et très strict, personne ne pourrait le supporter et lui-même ne se sentait pas prêt à tolérer que quelqu'un puisse changer la moindre de ses routines. Alors, être assis là avec Kagami, dans l'espace de Kagami pas le sien, à discuter et débattre de tout et du plus incongru, il avait l'impression d'être plus détendu de pouvoir rester lui-même sans crainte et sans avoir l'angoisse de voir sa zone de confort être chamboulée. Ça avait le goût rassurant du lycée et la saveur d'un échange humain apaisant et réconfortant. Même pour quelqu'un de solitaire comme lui le contact social était nécessaire. Après un café, comme la dernière fois il quitta le garçon aux cheveux rouges et rentra chez lui.

Chaque semaine il prit l'habitude faire sa visite à Kagami. C'était comme une petite bouffée d'oxygène et parfois, non souvent même, il attendait de se rendre à ce rendez-vous implicite avec impatience. Il voyait le tigre aussi lors de leurs rencontre basket avec les autres membres de la Génération des Miracles. Il se montrait plus réservé vis à vis du cuisiner lors de ces moments là, car celui-ci était plus entouré par Aomine et Kuroko pour lesquels c'était l'occasion de profiter de leur meilleur ami. Mais Kagami semblait mettre un point d'honneur à venir lui parler systématiquement.

Cette routine convenait bien à Midorima qui choisissait toujours avec soin, selon l'horoscope d'Oha-asa qu'il ne manquait pas de consulter chaque jour, la meilleure journée possible pour visiter Kagami. Exceptionnellement, il s'y rendait deux fois dans la semaine. Il ne prévenait que le jour 'J' et s'étonna que son ami soit toujours disponible. Pas une fois il ne rencontra de nouveau son petit ami. Quand il lui posa la question, Kagami lui avoua avoir rompu. Il ne demanda pas plus de précisions et se contenta d'abuser de la disponibilité et de la gentillesse du cuisinier.

Shintarou se réveilla c'était une belle journée qui s'annonce. Froide mais ensoleillée et d'après Oha-asa les cancers étaient chanceux et son objet du jour un gant. Quelle chance il en portait tous les hivers et à la clinique pour travailler aussi. L'horoscope pour les Lions était nettement moins bon, mais Midorima décide de compenser en rendant visite à Kagami avec l'objet chanceux des lions, soit un cintre. Dès qu'il fût installé dans le train il envoya un message au tigre. Il n'eut pas de réponse instantanée comme habituellement, ce qui le chagrina un peu. Toute la journée, il surveilla son téléphone. Mais rien. Il rentra chez lui déçu. Et un peu inquiet. Même les très rares fois où il n'était pas disponible, il avait prit deux minutes pour lui répondre. Mais aujourd'hui rien. Il renvoya un message en fin de journée, pour prévenir qu'il ne passerait pas, ne souhaitant pas le déranger. À minuit passé toujours aucune nouvelle du tigre Midorima se coucha inquiet.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, la première chose que Shintarou fit en se réveillant ne fut pas de mettre ses lunettes mais d'attraper son téléphone qu'il n'avait pas mis en mode avion pour l'occasion et de constater… Qu'il n'avait aucun message. La déception était de taille. Puis… l'inquiétude de nouveau, plus vive que la veille. Il envoya un nouveau message sans attendre de sortir de son lit, demandant une nouvelle fois à Kagami s'il pouvait passer le voir. A la pause déjeuner, il tenta de l'appeler et tomba directement sur la messagerie. Peut-être avait-il un problème avec son téléphone et aucun moyen de l'informer ? Midorima décida donc, de se rendre sur place le soir. Il quitta la clinique plutôt que d'habitude. D'après Oha-asa c'était une mauvaise journée pour les cancers et les lions, mais peu importait il voulait des nouvelles de Kagami. Il se rendit au bistrot qu'il trouva fermé. Il vérifia les horaires pensant s'être trompé, mais non. La boutique aurait dû être ouverte encore pour deux heures. Il tenta une nouvelle fois de l'appeler sans succès. Il hésita un moment devant les portes closes du restaurant de son ami, mais se décida finalement par aller lui rendre visite chez lui.

Quand il arriva à l'appartement de Kagami, il fut surpris de trouver la porte ouverte malgré l'absence de réponse de son ami quand il sonnait à la porte. Les lumières étaient éteintes. Ça sentait le propre et Midorima constata avec une certaine satisfaction que l'appartement du tigre était toujours aussi ordonné. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, l'appartement était entièrement silencieux. Pourtant les baskets préférées de Kagami, qu'il portait tous les jours ainsi que son manteau étaient bien dans l'entrée. Il ne serait pas parti sans. Pas d'autres chaussures ne lui appartenant pas, il n'avait donc pas de visite non plus d'un quelconque petit ami. Midorima après avoir tâtonné alluma la lumière dans la pièce de vie, visiblement vide. Il se dirigea dans le couloir menant au chambre. La première était tout aussi inoccupée. Sûrement une chambre d'amis. La seconde était aménagée en bureau. La dernière était celle du tigre. Midorima grimaça en ouvrant la dernière porte. Ça sentait le fauve et le renfermé.

"Kagami ?"

Personne ne répondit, mais Midorima entendait distinctement une respiration endormie. Il alluma la lumière du couloir pour se donner de la visibilité dans la pièce et s'approcha du lit. Il posa sans hésitation une main sur le front poisseux de Kagami, il avait de la fièvre. Il chuchota plus pour lui-même d'une voix sévère.

"Bakagami. Je parie que tu n'es même pas allé voir un médecin. Bouge pas. Je vais aller te chercher de quoi te soigner."

Midorima se leva et referma la porte de la chambre. Il ne chercha pas à vider les placards du tigre pour trouver son armoire à pharmacie, il redescendit de l'appartement pour revenir vingt minutes plus tard les bras chargés. Il posa ses affaires dans la chambre d'amis. Il mit sa veste sur cintre pour ne pas la froisser et retira sa cravate. Puis il remonta avec soin ses manches avant d'aller dans la cuisine préparer de la soupe miso pour le malade et un verre d'eau pour qu'il prenne des médicaments.

Il entra dans la chambre du tigre qui geignait. Il posa le plateau par terre et glissa une main rassurante dans les cheveux de son ami.

"Sshh Kagami. Tu fais un cauchemar. Réveilles-toi, il faut que tu prennes des médicaments et que tu manges un peu.

\- Hm… Midorima… C'est toi ?

\- Oui. C'est moi.

\- Me laisse pas…

\- Je reste. Maintenant s'il te plaît peux-t-

\- Sorry Midorima.

\- Kagami ?"

Le ton de voix brisé du tigre, ses paupières résolument closes. Il dormait toujours. Midorima caressa doucement ses cheveux. Un peu maladroitement il n'avait pas l'habitude. Et ce qui était rare c'est qu'il ne semblait pas se soucier de la transpiration du garçon aux cheveux rouges.

"Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?"

Il n'était pas conscient c'était évident, il ne répondit pas. Il semblait tellement fragile. Midorima était un peu surpris de voir le garçon ainsi. Kagami semblait tellement inébranlable. Il les avait tous vaincu grâce à sa détermination, leur prouvant un par un qu'on pouvait toujours trouver plus fort que soit, leur prouvant que de combiner leur force à chacun ne les rendrait que plus fort. Bien-sûr comme les autres miracles, il respectait l'ancien As de Seirin pour ce qu'il avait fait. Il épongeait doucement son front et son visage. La respiration du malade était sifflante et difficile. Le médecin regrettait de ne pas avoir son matériel pour l'ausculter réellement. Il semblait un peu plus apaisé à présent que le cauchemar était passé. Alors qu'il s'agitait légèrement et ses sourcils si étranges se fronçaient d'anxiété, la voix enrouée et embrumée par la fièvre de Kagami souffla.

"Love you Midorima… So sorry… I'm so sorry..."

Midorima regarda le malade inconscient avec stupeur. Dans sa poitrine son coeur fit un bond. Est-ce que c'était une confession inconsciente ? Shintarou resta un moment à fixer le garçon face à lui, il était perdu. Comme le dirait si bien Kagami… Mais WHAT THE FUCK ?! D'où ça sortait ça ? Devait-il croire ses paroles ? Si c'était vrai ? Que devait-il faire ? Et si c'était vrai ? Qu'est ce qu'il en pensait lui ? Il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas. Jamais il n'avait envisagé cette éventualité. Il se considérait lui-même comme une personne sexuellement inintéressée et inintéressante. C'était la première fois, que quelqu'un lui disait de tels mots. Il n'était jamais sorti avec aucune fille, considérant toujours que les études passaient avant tout et que ce n'était qu'une perte de temps. Bien-sûr derrière cette règle stricte et cette forte conviction, se cachait une peur viscérale d'une vie intime, de l'obligation de laisser son espace vitale se faire envahir, de se montrer faible et imparfait devant une autre personne.

Kagami toussa en grimaçant. Sa gorge devait être irritée. Le médecin se remit en action pour soigner son patient. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Le tigre était inconscient et ces mots, bien que très perturbant, n'avaient probablement aucun fondement réel. Midorima parvint à faire boire et prendre quelques médicaments au malade. Il le veilla toute la nuit, il se trouva une couverture dans un placard et s'installa dans le canapé du garçon pour se reposer quelques heures avant de reprendre le travail. Il laissa à un mot à l'attention de son hôte en lui donnant ses recommandations médicales, il passa rapidement chez lui pour se changer et se laver et retourna travailler, surveillant régulièrement son téléphone. Un message de Kagami arriva enfin vers quinze heures. Il le remerciait et s'excusait du dérangement. Shintarou soupira. Quel idiot ! C'était quand même normal de prendre soin de ses amis et Kagami était le premier à agir ainsi. Il répondit par un message sec, ne manquant pas de le traiter de 'Baka' et s'assura qu'il n'ouvrirait pas sa boutique avant d'être complètement remit. Il fut plus serein pour le reste de la journée. Quand il quitta la clinique il se rendit directement chez le tigre.

.

Taiga ouvrit la porte sur Midorima. Il le regarda surpris.

"Midorima ?!

\- Bonsoir Kagami. Comment te sens-tu ?"

Le tigre rougit. Il balbutia qui allait bien. Mais son visage fatigué, ses yeux rouges et sa voix enrouée démontraient tout le contraire. Il avait toujours de la fièvre et envie de dormir. Shintarou s'invita dans l'appartement sans attendre qu'il lui propose d'entrer.

"Euh… Fais pas attention au désordre…"

Shintarou regarda le malade impassible. Désordre ? On était largement sous le seuil de tolérance du médecin. L'appartement lui semblait suffisamment rangé.

"Tu as pris ta température ?

\- Pas récemment.

\- Retourne dans ton lit. Tu dois te reposer. Je vais t'ausculter.

\- Huh ?! Non mais t'embête pas pour moi… Je-

\- Kagami ! Je suis médecin et ton ami hors de question que je te laisse comme ça. Allez dépêche toi !"

Les oreilles baissées et la queue entre les pattes le tigre rejoignit sa chambre. Il se rallongea doucement, changer de position lui provoquait des vertiges. Il avait horreur de se sentir aussi faible, et encore pire de se montrer aussi faible. Midorima avait déjà passé la nuit chez lui, visiblement il l'avait nourri et soigné et il n'en avait aucun souvenir. Il se sentait vraiment minable. Et puis, dans cet état avec Shintarou il avait peur de déraper. Depuis six mois qu'ils se voyaient une fois par semaine, il avait commencé à être intéressé par le pédiatre. En réalité, comme Nagae l'avait deviné, dès le premier soir il avait craqué pour son ami. Pourtant, ils se connaissaient depuis des années mais ce soir là, il avait eu l'impression de le rencontrer pour la première fois. Il avait voulu nier, il ne voulait pas revivre la même chose qu'avec Aomine. Mais il s'était rapidement rendu à l'évidence. Il avait rompu avec Naega, ne se sentant pas capable d'assumer une relation avec l'étudiant quand il se savait amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. Même si c'était un amour voué à l'échec il avait l'impression de ne pas être honnête avec Naega et ça le mettait mal à l'aise. L'étudiant venait lui rendre visite parfois, mais il n'avait pas couché ensemble depuis malgré les avances du plus jeune.

Shintarou le rejoignit il avait retirer sa veste et sa mallette de médecin à la main.

"J'suis désolé Midorima.

\- Décidément. T'excuser tu ne sais faire que ça ?

\- Hein ?!

\- Cette nuit tu n'as pas arrêté.

\- Ah… Je … m'en souviens pas…

\- T'excuse pas d'être malade. Tu veux bien retirer ton t-shirt s'il te plaît ?"

Kagami s'exécuta. Son corps le faisait souffrir. Shintarou l'examina. Il avait les mains fraîches ce n'était pas désagréable. Le tigre se cachait le visage pour dissimuler ses joues rougies par la gêne. Il évitait de regarder Midorima. Il espérait que son coeur ne battrait pas trop vite. Il ne voulait pas que Shintarou se rende compte de quelque chose. Même s'il n'y aurait jamais rien de plus, il voulait continuer à pouvoir passer une soirée par semaine avec lui.

"Kagami ?

\- Hm ?

\- J'ai besoin de voir tes yeux et ta bouche…"

Le tigre se tourna à contre coeur, pour se laisser examiner. Shintarou soupira.

"Eh bien… Tu ne fais pas les choses à moitié. Je sais que c'est compliqué avec ta boutique… Mais tu vas devoir rester fermé encore quelques jours.

\- J'ai quoi ?

\- Une bonne grippe, doublée d'une angine. Je suppose que tu n'as pas de possibilités de te faire remplacer.

\- C'est bon… J'ai pas besoin de cet argent. J'bosse parce que ça me plaît et ça m'occupe.

\- Oh d'accord. Bon alors tu vas pouvoir te reposer. Et ça va sans dire qu'il n'est pas question d'aller au basket vendredi."

Kagami regarda le médecin en faisant une mine déçue. Shintarou ne put s'empêcher de le comparer à un gamin et de le trouver mignon.

"Baka ! Tu te rattraperas la semaine prochaine !"

Shintarou rangea ses affaires.

"Tu peux te rhabiller. Je vais aller te chercher un traitement plus adapté et de la soupe. Repose-toi."

Kagami remit son t-shirt.

"M-merci Midorima."

Le médecin se releva et posa une main dans les cheveux du garçon.

"Y'a pas de quoi. C'est normal."

Kagami frissonna et se rallongea. La porte de la chambre se referma sur les cheveux émeraudes. Il soupira.

"Shit…"

Le tigre se rendormit rapidement. Shintarou passa le voir tous les soirs. Kagami, finit par se détendre et apprécier les visites du pédiatre et de se laisser un peu cajoler, malgré sa gêne et la peur que l'autre homme finisse par se rendre compte de quelque chose. Evidemment, le manque de sport et de basket le faisait tourner un peu en rond. Il avait hâte que son médecin personnel l'autorise à mettre le nez dehors et faire du sport. Shintarou se montrait ferme. Comme il avait le sentiment d'aller mieux, il se sentait nerveux de ne pas pouvoir se défouler.

"T'es vraiment un accro au sport ! Kagami soit raisonnable.

\- Oui docteur.

\- Baka !"

Kagami aimait bien taquiner Midorima qui le traitait sans cesse d'idiot mais les rougeurs sur ses joues étaient vraiment ravissantes. Il referma la porte sur le médecin qui rentrait chez lui avant le dernier train. Une fois seule, il prit une douche sous laquelle il se permit des activités peu avouables en pensant au jeune pédiatre. Il attendit comme chaque soir d'avoir la confirmation de Midorima qu'il était bien rentré avant de se coucher.

Le lendemain soir le pédiatre ne vint pas le voir. C'était vendredi le jour où ils se réunissaient habituellement tous pour s'affronter au basket. Le tigre tournait évidemment encore plus en rond que d'habitude. Aomine ne l'avait pas cru quand il l'avait prévenu. Et pourtant si… Lui allait sécher le basket. En réalité, il séchait le basket depuis un moment. Et l'ancien As de Touou commençait à à sérieusement trouver ça louche.

"Aomine t'es sûr de ce que tu avances ?

\- Certains ! Il a dit qu'il était malade et que son doc lui avait interdit de jouer."

Kuroko de son ton neutre habituel et de son regard vide regarda la panthère.

"Depuis quand Kagami-kun écoute son médecin quand il lui interdit de jouer au basket ?

\- Voilà ! C'est exactement ce que j'dis ! Obligé le doc est canon et a complètement fait fondre not' Bakagami !"

Comme Kuroko semblait sceptique, Aomine ajouta.

"J'te jure Tetsu ! Y'a un truc ! C'toi qui m'a dit qu'il avait rencontré un médecin récemment hm ?! J'suis sûr c'est c'ui là ! J'vous promets même nos one-and-one du mardi une fois sur deux il m'préviens à la dernière minute qu'il a un empêchement ! Et il m'lâcherai pas si c'est pas du sérieux !"

Tetsuya regarda Midorima, qui lui évitait les regards de tout le monde. Visiblement, Kagami ne s'était pas confier à ses meilleurs amis, mais son ombre en recoupant les informations que venaient de fournir Aomine, comprit aussitôt de quoi il retournait. Kuroko sourit, discrètement, de ce genre de sourire que personne ne voit mais qui est énorme en lui et lui réchauffe le coeur, toujours content de découvrir un ragot concernant l'un de ses amis, voire deux ici.

"Oui Aomine-kun, tu as raison. Kagami-kun doit être tombé amoureux de son doc.

\- Ah ! Merci Tetsu !

\- Hm… Il faudra essayer de lui tirer les vers du nez la prochaine fois."

Midorima essayait de rester impassible mais son coeur s'emballait dans sa poitrine et sa main moite tremblait légèrement. Le mardi était souvent le jour où il voyait Kagami. Pourquoi le mardi ? Parce que le mercredi était une dure journée il était trop fatigué. Le jeudi et le samedi étaient trop proches du vendredi où il avait aussi l'occasion de voir le jeune homme. Et le lundi et le dimanche la boutique du tigre était fermée. Alors forcément, les one-and-one annulés à la dernière minute c'était pour lui. Cette idée lui faisait autant plaisir qu'elle l'effrayait. Kagami préférait passer du temps avec lui plus qu'avec Aomine son ancien amour ? Kagami préférait discuter avec lui plutôt que de disputer une partie de basket endiablée avec son meilleur adversaire ? Lui l'accro à ce sport ? Shintarou en avait le vertige. Jamais il n'avait eu l'impression d'être aussi important pour quelqu'un. Et il ne savait pas comment il était censé réagir à ça. Est-ce qu'il serait capable de lui retourner ses sentiments ? Il avait l'impression que son estomac faisait des bonds en pensant à cette éventualité. Il était sérieusement en train d'imaginer la possibilité d'être amoureux de Kagami ?

"Oi ! Midorima tu fous quoi là ?! Nan mais arrête de jouer si t'es pas foutu d'marquer ce soir ! A croire que t'es malade toi aussi ! D'puis quand tu rates des trois points ?"

Aomine était d'une humeur massacrante l'absence de Kagami et les erreurs de débutants de Midorima lui tapait sur les nerfs.

"'Tain j'sais pas qui c'est le doc de Tai mais sérieux, l'a intérêt d'valoir le coup."

Midorima regarda Aomine sévèrement. Bizarrement, entendre son ami appeler le tigre par ce surnom l'irrita. Cette familiarité entre les deux garçons, il l'avait toujours un peu envié. Mais sous ce nouvel éclairage, elle lui semblait déplacée. Fatigué de subir les remontrances autant d'Aomine que de leur capitaine, Shintarou prit congé pour rentrer chez lui. Il marchait vers le train, les pensées un peu moroses.

"Midorima-kun."

Il sursauta, se croyant absolument seul. Il s'énerva aussitôt contre le passeur.

"Kuroko ?! Pourquoi tu es là ?

\- J'aimerai te parler."

Kuroko ne se formalisa pas du ton agressif de son ami. Il le connaissait bien et savait qu'il était simplement gêné de s'être fait surprendre.

"A quel sujet ?

\- Allons boire un verre."

Midorima ne tenta pas de se rebeller. Il n'avait pas le choix de toute façon il allait devoir faire face. Bientôt assis devant un milkshake pour l'un et un café pour l'autre, Kuroko ne s'embêta pas avec le tact ou enfiler des gants et demanda sans détour à Midorima ce qu'il comptait faire.

"Qu-quoi ?! A-à quel sujet ?

\- Kagami-kun. C'est toi qu'il voit le mardi quand il annule son rendez-vous avec Aomine-kun. Et c'est toi qui lui a demandé de ne pas venir ce soir. Donc… Tout comme moi tu as compris qu'il était amoureux de toi. Donc… Que vas-tu faire ?

\- Comment ça ?"

Kuroko le regarda silencieusement sans ciller quelques instants.

"Midorima-kun tu es mon ami et je t'apprécie beaucoup. Mais Kagami-kun est un ami encore plus précieux. Si tu ne comptes pas lui retourner ses sentiments… Arrête de venir le voir chaque semaine s'il te plaît."

Midorima s'affola. Pourquoi Kuroko lui demandait ça ? C'était trop soudain ! Il n'en savait rien de ce qu'il voulait mais renoncer à ces rendez-vous particuliers avec le tigre n'avait jamais fait parti de ses options.

"P-pourquoi ?

\- Il est amoureux de toi. Il ne pourra pas rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre et renoncer à toi s'il te voit tout le temps. Kagami-kun est quelqu'un de bien. Il mérite d'être heureux avec la personne qu'il aime. Si tu ne comptes pas être cette personne, laisse le champ libre à celui qui le pourra."

Midorima se crispa. La mâchoire serrée ses yeux jetaient des éclairs. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui donne des ordres. Certes les paroles de Kuroko étaient plus que censées, mais il n'envisageait vraiment pas la possibilité de cesser de le voir.

"Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre Kuroko. Par ailleurs, ce ne sont que des suppositions. Kagami ne m'a jamais rien dit clairement.

\- Mais il le prouve par des actes. Si tu n'es pas prêt à renoncer à tes visites… Réfléchis au pourquoi tu aimes tant le voir."

Kuroko sirota sa boisson.

"Réfléchis. Mais pas trop longtemps. Tu es un homme responsable et tu n'aimes pas faire souffrir tes amis. Un amour à sens unique est toujours une souffrance. Je sais que tu es quelqu'un de raisonnable et sensible."

Le passeur se leva, laissant sa boisson à moitié entamé.

"Bonne soirée Midorima-kun."

Shintarou fixa un long moment la chaise laissée vide par son ami. Pourquoi cela devait il en arriver là ?! Il ne savait même pas ce que cela voulait dire 'être amoureux'.


	2. Because of you (part 2)

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 18/11/2018

 **Genre:** RP - Yaoi – Romance

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Note:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY FUTAE ! Suite ^^

Et voilà ENFIN la deuxième partie et fin de ce petit cadeau d'anniversaire ! (ouf j'ai réussi à le faire en une semaine)

J'espère être à la hauteur pour cette suite ! J'avoue qu'elle n'a pas été facile à écrire ! :)

Merci pour les reviews.  
N'hésitez pas à en mettre d'autres et à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! ^^

* * *

 **Because of you (part 2)**

 **.**

Shintarou n'aimait pas avoir à se remettre en question et il n'avait pas eu souvent à pratiquer cet exercice. Malgré tout les paroles de Kuroko avaient fait mouche et il ne se rendit pas chez Kagami le lendemain. Il se contenta d'un message pour l'informer qu'il pourrait reprendre ses activités et ouvrir sa boutique dès le mardi suivant. Le tigre fut content de la nouvelle, mais déçu de ne pas voir le pédiatre franchir de nouveau la porte de son appartement.

Midorima était contrarié lui aussi d'avoir dû renoncer à la visite à domicile de son patient. Il l'avait vu quotidiennement ces derniers jours et pas une seule fois il avait été gêné par l'intimité qu'ils avaient partagée. Au contraire, il s'était vraiment senti bien, pas de malaise ou de sentiment d'oppression comme il avait pu le ressentir quand il avait été forcé de passer une nuit chez un camarade de classe lors de sortie scolaire ou lors des vacances imposées chez ses grands-parents. Non. Partager le quotidien de Kagami était agréable, réconfortant, ça avait quelque chose de familier et d'évident, comme un cocon rassurant. C'était même mieux que chez lui, où la solitude se faisait pesante.

Il avait donc renoncé à venir le voir, comme le lui avait suggéré ou plutôt ordonné Kuroko, il devait faire le point sur lui-même et ce qu'il ressentait. Il ne pouvait pas nier que la compagnie du garçon aux cheveux rouges lui était très agréable, jamais il ne s'était senti aussi bien, autant 'lui-même' auprès d'un autre être humain. Il ne pouvait nier que cela avait sûrement un rapport avec des sentiments nouveaux pour lui comme le suggérait Kuroko. Ce qui lui faisait peur. Clairement. Parce que le simple fait d'imaginer ne plus voir Kagami à jamais, il en avait mal au ventre. Cela l'effrayait, il n'aimait pas se sentir ainsi dépendant de quelqu'un d'autre. Pourtant, plus il y repensait et plus il réalisait que depuis six mois à le voir régulièrement, il avait modifié ses routines inconsciemment rythmant son quotidien en fonction de ses entrevues avec Kagami. Et c'était encore plus inquiétant. Il n'aimait pas ne pas maîtriser les choses et clairement là, il ne maîtrisait plus rien. Son inconscient agissait seul pour répondre à son attirance pour son ami. Tout comme l'amitié, l'amour était quelque chose d'incontrôlable. Sauf que le degré de non maîtrise était proportionnelle à la force du sentiment. En clair, le _control freak_ qu'il était, prenait le tournis quand il s'agissait d'amour.

Il cessa toutes visites sur le lieu de travail du tigre. Cherchant des réponses, ou plutôt du courage pour se jeter dans le vide, lui un homme pétrie de vertige. Et il n'arrivait pas à sauter. Malgré, la morosité dans laquelle il était plongé depuis qu'il avait retrouvé la solitude pour compagne. La peur restait trop forte. Il trouvait des excuses bidons, parfois même ne répondait pas du tout aux sollicitations du tigre qui se manifestait à lui régulièrement, espérant le voir. Mais il n'était pas encore prêt à accepter ses sentiments, peut-être ne le serait-il jamais.

Ce samedi Midorima avait une journée plus que chargée. Il congédia son dernier patient très tard.

"Midorima-sensei ?"

Shintarou se tourna le regard dur et la mine sévère vers l'assistante de la clinique.

"Oui ?

\- Hm… Euh… Quelqu'un vous attends depuis déjà deux heures. Il n'a pas voulu attendre à l'intérieur."

La jeune femme indiquait l'extérieur du bâtiment. Le pédiatre fronça les sourcils. Kagami était le seul idiot capable de l'attendre deux heures dans le froid. Il sortit aussitôt en blouse blanche, mains dans les poches et le repéra rapidement.

"Kagami ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?"

L'interpelé sursauta. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu le regard réprobateur de Midorima. La première phrase qu'il lui vint à l'esprit fut 'C'est pas moi !'. Comme à l'époque du lycée, où lui et Aomine se rejetaient la faute pour leurs conneries devant le sévère Midorima. Le regard dur de Shintarou était toujours impressionnant, mais Kagami n'avait plus dix-sept ans. Il se reprit bien vite et lui adressa un de ses sourires chaleureux.

Midorima fronça les sourcils, son visage se crispa légèrement. Il soupira et fit demi-tour pour retourner à l'intérieur en faisant signe à Kagami de le suivre. Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges s'exécuta sans se faire prier. Il faisait vraiment froid dehors. En passant devant l'assistante, Midorima la congédia froidement alors que Taiga de son côté lui adressa un sourire charmeur et plein de chaleur en la remerciant. Shintarou guida son ami jusque dans son cabinet. Il s'adossa au bureau bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

"Tu sors d'une grippe carabinée et tu restes deux heures à attendre dans le froid ?!

\- Hm… Pour pas que tu puisses t'enfuir.

\- M'enfuir ?"

Midorima stoïque avait repris un parfait masque d'impassibilité. Kagami ne s'en formalisa pas.

"Tu m'évites... J'aimerai savoir pourquoi. Et ne me parle pas d'heures supp'..."

Le pédiatre voulut protester. Non il ne… Si bien-sûr qu'il l'évitait. Il tenta de rester maître de lui-même de ne rien montrer. Il soutenait le regard du tigre.

"C'est vrai. J'ai préféré éviter de te voir ces derniers temps.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je ne comprends pas."

La voix de Midorima reprit un timbre colérique, qui dissimulait sa gêne, son incompréhension, sa peur de l'endroit où allait les mener cette conversation. Il n'y avait que deux directions possibles, l'une qui lui était bien connue, encore et toujours sa vie bien cadrée et sa solitude. La seconde était l'inconnue totale et absolument effrayante.

"Tu ne comprends pas quoi ?

\- Tu as annulé tes séances de basket avec Aomine à la dernière minute parce que je te prévenais que j'allais passé ?

\- Oui. Et ?"

La colère gardienne de sa dignité éclata, mais il tremblait. Il sentait qu'il commençait à perdre la maîtrise de la situation et ça ne faisait qu'alimenter un peu plus sa fureur.

"Toi le mec qui mange, dort, respire… vit basket ! Toi qui tournait en rond pour quelques jours de repos forcé par une grippe. Le basket est ce qu'il y a de plus important pour toi ! Alors pourquoi tu irais renoncer à un _one-and-one_ surtout contre Aomine ?"

Kagami se renfrogna. Midorima avait donc compris. Il passa une main gênée sur sa nuque. Il était visiblement contrarié. Il ne voulait pas que Midorima le fuit. Il ne voulait pas que les choses changent. Mais c'était inévitable que Shintarou se sente gêné par la situation.

"Faut croire que ce n'est pas le basket le plus important finalement."

Shintarou se calma un peu devant la mine déconfite et attristée du tigre. Son visage se détendit et il retrouva son impassibilité.

"Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Ecoute… Je te demande rien ok ?

\- Dis le clairement… Sinon on ne pourra pas avancer."

Les joues de Kagami rosirent. Et l'espace d'un instant, Shintarou attendrit le trouva mignon. Puis le tigre le regarda avec cette étincelle de défi dans le regard que le pédiatre avait toujours admiré. Celle qui l'animait au basket.

Kagami essaya de rassembler son courage. Il n'avait pas envisagé d'en arriver là en venant ici. Il n'avait jamais prévu de se confesser. Mais quelque part Midorima avait raison. S'il avouait ses sentiments ils seraient sûrement plus facile pour lui et même Shintarou d'aller de l'avant.

"Ok… Ok…"

Le tigre prit une profonde inspiration et plongea son regard rubis dans les émeraudes de Shintarou. Le pédiatre frémit. Il maîtrisait avec difficultés les tremblements de son corps, symptômes de son émotion et du bouleversement qui avait lieu en lui.

"Je… Je t'aime Midorima. Est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ?"

Midorima resta figé. Incapable de répondre quoique ce soit, son coeur s'affolait dans sa poitrine, pourtant il n'en laissa rien paraître. Restant absolument silencieux. Le silence dura un peu et Kagami commença à s'agiter mal à l'aise.

"Hm… Ouais là… Normalement c'est à toi de t'exprimer de dire un truc… Tu sais… Comme j't'ai dit… En fait je te demande rien. Je… Les choses me conviennent très bien comme elles sont. S'il te plaît j'veux pas que ça change quoique ce soit entre nous… Nos discussions une fois par semaine me suffisent."

Les derniers mots de Kagami font comme un électrochoc au pédiatre et ravive son irritation.

"ça te suffit ?! Vraiment ? Si tu m'aimes ça devrait pas te suffir ! Mais dans ce cas, restons en là et-

\- Oi ! C'est pas ce qu'j'ai voulu dire ! Je dis juste que… Je veux pas que tu te forces ou te sentes gêné ou quoique ce soit. Je me contenterais de ce que tu veux bien me donner… Mais me fuis pas s'il te plaît."

Le regard blessé et suppliant de Kagami, serrèrent sa poitrine. Non. Lui non plus n'avait pas envie de le fuir. Mais sortir avec lui, s'engager dans une relation amoureuse c'était tellement effrayant. Il ne voulait pas blesser Taiga, mais c'était au dessus de ses forces. Il devait lui dire clairement les choses, il lui devait une réponse honnête puisqu'il avait été honnête avec lui. Il inspira et l'estomac noué il murmura.

"Oui."

Kagami le regarda avec stupeur.

"Oui ?! Oui comme tu veux bien sortir avec moi ?"

Non. Si. Il ne savait plus. Il venait vraiment de répondre positivement à la déclaration de Kagami ? Il pensait non, du moins croyait-il. Il tremblait. Sa propre réponse le chamboulait. Il murmura en soutenant le regard du tigre.

"Me le fais pas répéter."

Kagami sentit le désarroi du pédiatre. Il perçut le léger tremblement de son corps, la lueur effrayée dans son regard mêlée malgré tout à sa détermination. Shintarou n'était pas homme à revenir sur ses paroles, même si ses propres décisions le terrifiaient. Le tigre n'était pas sans savoir la situation sentimentale de son ami qui s'apparentait à un néant absolu à presque trente ans. Aucune expérience, probablement même pas un baiser de sa vie. Il savait aussi que cette absence de liaisons amoureuses n'était pas uniquement un choix bien clair et précis mais aussi dû à la barrière d'une forte appréhension. Ce n'était pas une découverte, Shintarou ne se sentait pas à l'aise avec les contacts sociaux et intimes. Dans ce contexte, il était aisé de deviner l'angoisse du beau jeune homme aux yeux verts. Et sans même ajouter à cela, le fait que Kagami l'entrainait dans une voie qui n'était malheureusement pas facile à assumer, et pour lequel le tigre se sentait déjà coupable.

Ce 'oui' avait comme ouvert les vannes de tout ce que Kagami retenait depuis des mois. Tous ses sentiments qu'il muselait, qu'il avait prit soin de nier, de cacher et d'oublier ressurgissaient avec violence. Une déferlante d'émotions contradictoires qui le pétrifiait. Une envie impérieuse d'embrasser et de toucher Shintarou entrait en conflit avec la crainte de l'effrayer. Etait-ce vraiment ce que voulait Shintarou ? Etait-il prêt ? Un bonheur immense chauffant son coeur se prenait de pleins fouet la perturbation venue de ses tripes nouées à la perspective inquiétante de vivre un amour partagé. Saura-t-il gérer ça ? Au fond quelle expérience avait-il de plus que le jeune médecin en matière d'amour ? Rien. Oui il connaissait ce sentiment, il avait été profondément amoureux de trois hommes dans sa vie. Et seul Shintarou lui offrait la possibilité de concrétiser cet amour qu'il lui portait en une relation. Il maîtrisait l'art de dissimuler ses sentiments, il ignorait celui de les démontrer. Il avait eu énormément d'affection pour les hommes qu'il avait fréquenté, mais cela lui semblait tellement ridicule à côté du sentiment qui le submergeait à présent et qui l'étouffait. Comment maîtriser ce sentiment pour ne pas asphyxier Shintarou ? Comment lui partager cette passion dévorante qui l'animait sans l'effrayer ? Kagami ignorait comment accomplir ça, c'était la première fois qu'il en avait l'opportunité. Midorima était un homme à apprivoiser avec précautions et douceur, il en avait pleinement conscience. Et ce constat, calma ses ardeurs. Il ne voulait pas faire d'impairs et tout gâcher.

Un long silence s'était installé. Ce n'était pas gênant. Les deux hommes se regardaient, se jaugeaient, observant les réactions de l'autre à cet échange verbal et prenaient le temps de faire le point sur leurs propres émotions. Taiga ne bougea pas mais perturba le silence d'une voix légèrement hésitante mais calme et posée, totalement à l'opposé du feu ardent qui s'agitait dans son coeur et son ventre.

"Tu… Es vraiment sérieux ?"

Midorima déglutit. Cette question agit comme un calmant sur lui. Cette fois l'évidence le frappa consciemment. Oui. C'était un oui, un vrai et grand 'OUI'. Malgré sa peur, son inexpérience et l'inconnu, il était absolument sûr de sa réponse. Il voulait franchir ce pas avec Taiga. Ce n'était pas de la simple curiosité. Il avait vu la flamme du désir dans le regard de Kagami, il avait deviné aussi son appréhension dans quelques crispations de son visage, il avait constaté qu'il n'était pas le seul à être chahuté par ses propres émotions. Et pourtant, encore une fois le tigre lui prouvait à quel point il faisait passer les autres avant lui-même. Cette prévenance, cette gentillesse qu'il démontrait ici encore une fois. Il l'avait vu des milliers de fois à l'oeuvre avec leurs amis et plus particulièrement Kuroko et Aomine. Cette générosité dont il avait toujours été jaloux. Pas parce qu'il aurait souhaité être capable d'autant de sympathie que lui. Mais parce qu'il avait toujours souhaité en bénéficier. Et dans cette situation alors qu'il aurait pu ne penser qu'à lui et laisser ses désirs profonds prendre le pas sur sa bienveillance, il le faisait passer lui en priorité. Et ce geste admirable lui fit réaliser deux choses. La première était l'importance de Kagami. Sa réponse positive à la demande du tigre était sincère, parce que cet homme pleins de défauts bien-sûr était malgré tout parfait à ses yeux. Il voulait profiter encore et encore de sa bienveillance, c'était elle qui le faisait se sentir si bien auprès de lui. Du fond de son être il comprit qu'il l'aimait vraiment, que c'était ce sentiment qui le perturbait depuis quelques temps et le faisait souffrir en l'empêchant de s'exprimer. La seconde était qu'il voulait voir un Taiga qui cesse de faire passer le bonheur des autres avant le sien. Un Taiga qui s'autorise à être capricieux et cajoler. Ce Taiga il l'avait entrevue lorsqu'il avait pris soin de lui durant ces quelques jours de convalescence à le chouchouter. Et il avait vraiment pris plaisir à s'occuper de lui. Derrière son air renfrogné et las en réalité cela avait été vraiment un moment agréable.

Shintarou ne détourna pas le regard, mais peut-être quelques rougeurs colorèrent ses joues quand il répondit fermement mais la voix basse.

"Oui."

Face à lui, le garçon aux cheveux rouges sembla se remettre à respirer. Tant d'émotions passaient sur son visage. Cette réaction toucha démesurément le médecin. Il fût étonné mais fier en réalisant en être l'instigateur. Il souffla. Ses tremblements n'avaient pas cessé, il avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour retrouver contenance et se remettre de ses émotions.

"Je viens chez toi. Dans une heure."

Il devina que le tigre allait protester, une lueur inquiète dans ses yeux sous ses sourcils froncés d'incompréhension. Kagami ne voulait pas le brusquer cependant il craignait un revirement de situation qu'il pouvait comprendre.

"S'il te plaît, Taiga."

Comme il l'avait supposé, l'utilisation de son prénom tranquilisa le tigre et un sourire malicieux s'étira sur ses lèvres. Kagami hocha doucement la tête.

"Ok. Je compte sur ta ponctualité légendaire Shintarou."

Un frisson le parcouru à l'entente de son prénom dans la voix basse de Kagami. Sans se départir de son sourire Taiga fit demi-tour.

Le léger bruit de la porte se refermant fut le déclencheur pour Midorima qui laissa ses jambes flageolantes lâcher. Il s'agenouilla devant son bureau, sa respiration était haletante. Il avait l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler. Il se sentait fébrile. Il abandonna le contrôle pour laisser son corps exprimer le surplus d'émotions qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de gérer. Ses tremblements s'amplifièrent et sa respiration était difficile. Il ne s'affola pas. Une simple crise d'angoisse, ça lui arrivait parfois.

Doucement, les tremblements cessèrent et son souffle redevint régulier. Il s'ensuivit un profond sentiment de soulagement. L'angoisse de l'inconnu était toujours là mais plus diffuse, maintenant il n'avait plus qu'à accepter et suivre la direction qu'il avait choisi. Et puis ce n'était pas un chemin qu'il empruntait seul. Et il n'avait pas "choisi" n'importe qui. Taiga. Avec Taiga ça se passerait forcément bien. Il ne savait pas depuis quand il avait une telle confiance en Kagami mais elle semblait inébranlable. Alors oui il avait toujours un peu peur, mais la présence rassurante du tigre le rassénérait. Il respira doucement, retrouvant la maîtrise de lui-même. Il se sentait vraiment apaisé par cette décision. Même en réfléchissant à l'éventualité de répondre positivement au garçon, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il ressentirait un tel calme. Alors que rien que pour ce sentiment de plénitude, comme si tous ses problèmes présents et à venir n'étaient rien, il le referait sans hésiter.

Shintarou se releva et rangea son bureau comme il le faisait chaque soir, toujours méticuleux et précautionneux. Il enfila sa veste, refermant chaque bouton, noua soigneusement son écharpe autour de son cou. Il enfila ses gants puis remonta son col. II éteignit la lumière et quitta enfin son cabinet. Dans le hall il salua un collègue qui avait encore quelques travaux à terminer et il sortit dans le froid pour rejoindre l'appartement du tigre. Il calcula en montant dans le métro qu'il aurait précisément huit minutes d'avance. Calculer, être précis c'était un moyen pour lui de contrôler ce qui l'entourait, de se rassurer.

Il sonna à la porte. Il avait longuement hésité à entrer avec sa clé pour avoir le temps de retirer son manteau et ses chaussures avant de faire face à Kagami. Mais sa bienséance et sa bonne éducation l'en empêchèrent. Cependant, la voix de Taiga lui criant d'entrer dans l'appartement le soulagea, il aurait le temps de se mettre à l'aise. Il s'annonça poliment. Taiga lui souhaita la bienvenue depuis la cuisine. Shintarou retira sa veste et la posa soigneusement sur un cintre puis ôta ses chaussures qu'il aligna parfaitement avant la marche du _genkan_. Il avait craint d'être un peu mal à l'aise, mais le repère du tigre était vraiment un lieu où il se sentait bien. Il rejoignit la pièce d'où émanait une bonne odeur.

"Je peux t'aider ?

\- ça ira. J'ai presque terminé. Tu peux te servir à boire si tu veux."

Kagami agissait normalement. Un constat salvateur pour Midorima. Il se servit une bière comme son hôte et s'adossa au plan derrière lui. Il observait silencieusement le dos du tigre devant ses fourneaux. Il portait un regard différent sur lui. Son coeur battait un peu plus vite. Il bu une gorgée de bière. Le liquide frais glissa dans sa gorge. Bien-sûr il y avait une certaine tension dans la pièce, ils étaient l'un comme l'autre particulièrement conscient de l'autre. Mais la sensation n'était pas désagréable, ce n'était pas un malaise. C'était l'excitation de l'inconnu et de la découverte de la nouveauté. C'était les petits papillons qui s'agitaient dans leurs ventres. C'était la chaleur qui réchauffait leur coeur.

"C'est prêt."

Taiga tendit un bol à Shintarou et ils rejoignirent la petite table du salon pour s'installer et manger. Ce n'était pas tellement différent de leurs habitudes. Ils discutaient de choses et d'autres tout en dégustant les plats concoctés par le tigre. Shintarou savait ce qu'impliquait le nouveau tournant qu'ils prenaient. Il se demandait quand Kagami se déciderait. Il n'était pas question que ça vienne de lui, il était bien trop terrorisé pour ça et puis il avait déjà fait un pas énorme et il était persuadé que Kagami en avait parfaitement conscience. La balle était dans son camp, il s'en remettait entièrement à lui. Néanmoins il était rassuré que le tigre ne le brusque pas. C'était étrange, un peu épuisant cette ambivalence entre sa peur de ce qui allait arrivé et qu'il ne connaissait que par la théorie et ce sentiment de plénitude d'être ici dans cet appartement auprès de lui.

Taiga posa les cafés sur la table et cette fois prit place à côté de Shintarou plutôt que face à lui. Il sentit son ami se crispé. Depuis, qu'il avait quitté la clinique, il se posait énormément de questions. N'était-ce pas une erreur ? Mais Midorima était vraiment venu et semblait décidé. Comment interpréter alors ses réactions, ses légers mouvements de recul ou ses regards inquiets ? Il avait volontairement garder une certaine distance entre eux depuis qu'il était arrivé, mais il était bien évidemment prévu de la réduire. Il prendrait le temps dont Shintarou avait besoin pour avancer. C'était le principal message qu'il voulait lui faire passer ce soir. Mais il espérait aussi pouvoir le toucher un peu. Il s'était donc assis à côté de lui, leurs genoux se frôlaient et sa main était posée juste à côté de la sienne, il n'avait qu'un léger mouvement à faire pour combler la distance.

"On en a déjà parlé… Souvent. Tu en as discuté aussi avec ton patient. L'homosexualité c'est parfois problé-

\- Je changerai pas d'avis Taiga !"

Le tigre plongea ses rubis dans les émeraudes de son ami. Ses doigts vinrent caresser doucement les siens et bientôt sa main se posa sur celle du médecin mêlant leurs doigts. Le coeur de Shintarou jubilait, il semblait faire des bonds dans sa poitrine ou danser la danse de la victoire. Pourtant il tremblait toujours un peu. Il n'avait pas touché quelqu'un sans ses gants chirurgicaux depuis une éternité. Sauf… Sauf Kagami justement, lors de sa grippe et déjà à ce moment là ça ne lui avait posé aucun problème.

"Alors… J'peux t'embrasser ?"

Ses yeux glissèrent sur les lèvres pleines de Taiga. Dans son ventre les papillons s'affolaient complètement.

"Je… Oui… Mais… J'ai jamais…"

Shintarou sentit le feu à ses joues. Il se sentait honteux et à la fois soulagé de l'avouer. Il savait que c'était un secret pour personne qu'il n'avait pas d'expérience dans le domaine. Seulement, c'était une autre chose de le dire clairement. Kagami lui offrit un sourire doux.

"Si tu veux bien… Que je sois le premier."

Sur sa main celle de Kagami était chaude, mais celle qu'il posa sur sa joue lui sembla brûlante. Il caressa doucement sa lèvre et Shintarou les entrouvrit par réflexe. Son cœur s'affolait dans sa poitrine, ce n'était pas de la peur mais de l'excitation. Tout son être était concentré sur le contact de Kagami, sa proximité et son souffle qui venait caresser son visage. Son visage ? À quel moment il s'était ainsi rapproché ? Les lèvres de Kagami se posèrent telle un papillon léger à la commissure des siennes, il frissonna à cette marque de tendresse. La voix du tigre basse, douce et envoûtante murmura.

"Tu as toujours le choix de changer d'avis."

Ce n'était pas une remise en question de sa détermination, ni une manière de lui dire qu'il n'avait pas confiance en lui. Simplement, Kagami lui rappelait avec toute la bienveillance qui était la sienne que les choses se feraient à son rythme. Mais il n'avait pas besoin de le rappeler.

"Je sais…"

Taiga posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Shintarou cru que son coeur allait exploser. Le contact fut bref. La main brûlante caressa sa joue. Et ses douces lèvres se posèrent de nouveau sur les siennes, un peu plus longtemps cette fois. Comme il ne fuyait pas et ne protestait pas, au contraire la main de Midorima serrait la sienne, Taiga continua à l'embrasser par petites touches plus ou moins appuyées. Shintarou appréciait ce contact délicat. Kagami pressa plus savamment ses lèvres l'incitant à les entrouvirent pour doucement venir les caresser et les sucer. Shintarou profitait, c'était agréable comme échange, mieux que ça même, il se sentait bien. Vraiment bien. Et il ne voulait surtout pas que ça s'arrête. Il sentit la langue de Kagami venir lécher ses lèvres. Il ouvrit un peu plus la bouche et le laissa entrer. Timidement, il poussa sa langue à la rencontre de la sienne. La main de Kagami glissa sur sa nuque. Il frissonna quand ses doigts se faufilèrent dans ses cheveux. Sa langue découvrait doucement la sienne. Elle la caressait, la goûtait. Shintarou appréciait plus que de raison. Lui-même ne comprenait pas comment c'était possible. L'échange buccal qu'on appelait baiser ne l'ayant jamais attiré auparavant peut-être même dégoûté. Mais avec Taiga tout était possible. Mieux que ça, il en avait envie. Ça venait du fond de ses tripes, son corps réclamait son toucher, sa proximité, sa bouche. Sentant qu'il se détendait, le baiser du tigre se fit plus passionné. A aucun moment le jeune médecin ne tenta de se défiler, il osa même le supplier du regard de reprendre ses lèvres dès que Kagami se séparait d'elles.

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement. Jusqu'à se sentir à peu près rassasié. En réalité, Shintarou découvrait qu'il pourrait ne jamais se lasser d'embrasser Taiga. Il apprenait aussi qu'un baiser pouvait suffir à lui provoquer une érection.

Ils s'étaient allongés sur les _tatamis_ sous le _kotatsu_ et Kagami ne quitta les lèvres de Midorima que pour mieux dévorer son cou. Il avait la sensation que d'embrasser Shintarou était bien plus exquis que tous ses ex. Goûter ses lèvres ou sa peau chamboulait son coeur, il avait l'impression de ne jamais être satisfait et surtout ça faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas eu une telle érection avec quelques baisers.

Les mains chaudes du tigre découvraient avec prudence le corps du médecin par dessus ses vêtements. Il le désirait ardemment. Il voulait le toucher, découvrir son corps et l'aimer. Il faisait tous les efforts du monde pour se contenir. Alors avant de risquer de déraper Kagami calma un peu le jeu. Il cessa d'embrasser Midorima pour le regarder avec amour.

"Tu veux un _bento_ pour demain midi?

\- Tu veux cuisiner maintenant ?

\- Non. Mais il faut que je mette les restes au frais. Donc si tu en veux.

\- Ok."

Kagami sourit et l'embrassa avant de se lever.

"Je vais te préparer ça."

Shintarou resta un moment allongé à se reconncter à la réalité. Il se leva. La tension dans son pantalon était toujours bien présente. Et du côté de Kagami ça ne devait pas être mieux, enfin il l'espérait. Bien-sûr il n'avait aucune expérience, mais il pensait savoir ce que son petit ami désirait. Encore une fois il apprécia que le tigre ne le brusque pas. Et ce simple geste suffit à le rassurer. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de partir. Et malgré son appréhension, il se leva décidé et le rejoignit dans la cuisine.

Il s'était déjà beaucoup renseigné sur le sexe entre hommes quelques mois auparavant lors de ses recherches pour son patient. Il savait donc à quoi s'attendre. C'était quelque chose d'important pour Midorima de connaître la théorie. Ça ne l'empêchait pas de craindre un peu, est-ce qu'il apprécierait autant de sentir les mains de Kagami sur lui que ses lèvres ? Son ventre le chatouilla, à cette idée. Il ne sait pas s'il apprécierait, mais ce qui était sûr c'est qu'il en avait envie. Et ce désir impérieux était physique, son corps réclamait un échange charnel avec le tigre et cet appel irrésistible n'avait rien à voir avec la raison. Son érection ne désenflait pas et le démangeait agréablement. Malgré la fierté qu'il pouvait afficher en toutes circonstances, Midorima aussi avait des faiblesses. Et longtemps, il avait douté d'être un jour capable d'éprouver du désir pour quelqu'un. Sa réaction aux caresses chastes de Taiga le rassurait et l'effrayait à la fois. Il avait peur de ce moment où il perdrait pieds, où il ne maîtriserait plus rien.

Il restait malgré tout déterminé. D'une part, ce ne serait que reculer pour mieux sauter et rester pétri de peur pour toutes les prochaines soirées qu'il passerait avec Kagami. Le tigre ne pouvait pas plus le rassurer que ce soir, il ne pouvait pas être plus bienveillant qu'il l'était naturellement. Et Shintarou ne voulait pas non plus. Il voulait que Kagami écoute aussi ses propres désirs et qu'il n'ait pas à se restreindre, qu'il se sente libre d'être capricieux avec lui.

Shintarou s'avança dans le dos de Kagami, il agrippa son vêtement d'une main et comme toujours quand il était nerveux, il ne pu s'empêcher de s'exprimer durement, avec une pointe de reproche, qui n'était que mauvaise foi dans sa voix.

"Donc… ça te suffit vraiment ? Tu n'as pas envie de plus ?"

Ses joues étaient enflammées, des mots qu'il venait de prononcer. Taiga avait cessé ses activités et se redressa. Il sentit une tension dans les épaules du tigre. Il savait que c'était exagéré d'insister sur ce ton. C'était le provoquer inutilement. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher c'était sa façon à lui de se protéger, de dissimuler sa gêne.

"... Mais peut-être que c'est de moi dont tu n'as pas envie…"

Le tigre se retourna doucement pour faire face à son petit ami qui commençait à être désobligeant. Il vit les rougeurs sur ses joues et ce regard déterminé. Il lui adressa un regard mécontent exprimant parfaitement tout le bien qu'il pensait de ses mots.

"Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça Shintarou."

Le tigre prit la main du médecin pour venir la poser sur son entrejambe. Et il se pencha à son oreille.

"Tu n'imagines même pas tout ce que j'ai envie de te faire avec ça. Mais je ne-

\- Dis moi.

\- Quoi ?!"

Shintarou lui adressait toujours un regard décidé, perçant. Il n'avait pas retiré sa main, même s'il était intimidé de sentir le membre tendu d'un autre homme sous celle-ci. Cela ne fit qu'attiser son désir, il voulait toucher et embrasser Kagami lui aussi. Il avait chaud. Il entrouvrit la bouche, sa respiration se faisant plus rapide.

"Taiga… T'as raison… J'suis flippé. Mais j'en ai envie. Et visiblement toi aussi."

Il leva la main pour caresser la joue de Kagami et prit l'initiative de venir caresser ses lèvres des siennes.

"Taiga fais moi ces choses qui te font envie. Comme tu l'as dit… Je saurais te dire si je le sens pas. Mais ne décide pas pour moi. J'ai confiance en toi… Aies confiance en moi aussi. Je veux aussi que tu écoutes tes désirs, que tu ne penses pas qu'à moi."

Taiga n'hésita pas longtemps. Ces mots brisèrent ses dernières réticences. Il se colla à Shintarou, saisissant le col de sa chemise pour le forcer à se baisser des quelques centimètres qu'il avait en trop et l'embrassa avec fougue. Le médecin ne fut pas vraiment surpris. Taiga pouvait être aussi bienveillant, qu'impétueux. C'était ce savant mélange entre un tempérament de feu, une combativité sans faille et un grand coeur qui lui avait permis de sauver la génération des miracles. Shintarou savait tout ça, il était conscient de ce qu'il lui devait. Il avait toujours admiré Kagami de loin sans oser s'approcher plus, peut-être l'aimait-il depuis longtemps. Il répondit à son baiser en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou et vient enfouir ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

Taiga entraîna le beau médecin jusqu'à sa chambre, sans lâcher ses lèvres. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la pièce, il avait déjà défait la moitié des boutons de la chemise de Shintarou. En s'allongeant sur le lit, Kagami calma sa fougue pour regarder son petit ami. Aussitôt Midorima le réprimanda.

"Taiga ! Arrête de prendre toutes ses précautions ! Je ne suis pas en sucre ! Termine ce que tu as commencé !"

Kagami grogna en s'attaquant au reste des boutons.

"Désolé de m'inquiéter."

Le garçon aux cheveux verts se radoucit.

"T'excuses pas. C'est aussi ce que j'aime chez toi."

Il rougit. Kagami lui faisait vraiment dire des choses trop embarrassantes. Mais cela fit très plaisir au tigre qui sourit.

"Ah oui ?!"

Il retira le dernier bouton en se penchant de nouveau sur ses lèvres, pour l'embrasser encore. Il fit doucement glisser ses mains sur le corps de Midorima, découvrant la douceur de sa peau, la chaleur de son corps, appréciant sous ses doigts la finesse de ses muscles. Le garçon aux cheveux verts frissonna à ce contact doux. Encore une fois les mains de Kagami semblaient iradier d'un feu brûlant. Le tigre adressa un regard amusé à Shintarou.

"Alors dis moi ce que tu aimes d'autre chez moi ?"

Midorima se renfrogna.

"Et pourquoi je devrais répondre à cette question ?"

Kagami rit. Et les petits papillons dans le ventre de Shintarou s'agitèrent. Le rire du tigre était franc, doux et si agréable à son oreille. Taiga s'était redressé et retira son t-shirt. Avant de se rallonger à côté du jeune médecin en le surplombant légèrement.

"Hm… Parce que j'aimerai bien savoir.

\- M-mais… C'est gênant.

\- Ah oui ?! Et pourquoi ?"

Les lèvres de Taiga se posèrent dans son cou et sucèrent légèrement la peau, lui prodiguant un baiser mouillé avant d'ajouter d'une voix sensuelle aux creux de son oreille.

"Ce que nous nous apprêtons à faire va l'être bien plus… Et puis tu as dit que j'avais le droit de demander des choses… Hm ? J'ai envie de savoir Shintarou."

Kagami sourit en sentant le garçon soupiré, ses mains étaient retournées vagabonder sur le torse musclé du garçon au regard émeraude voilé de plaisir pour venir taquiner les mamelons dressés. Un peu hésitant et les joues rougissant légèrement, Midorima répondit, entre deux soupirs de plaisir.

"J-je… J'aime ta combativité."

Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges descendit sur son corps, ses mains caressèrent son ventre plus fermement. Sa bouche vint lécher son torse et jouer avec les perles de chairs rosées. Shintarou frémit de plaisir. Cependant, il essaya de rester concentrer.

"J'aime… Hm… Ta gentillesse…"

Un bruit étrange s'échappa de sa gorge quand son petit ami pinça son téton entre ses dents, mais un frisson de plaisir remonta le long de son échine et le fit frissonner jusqu'au haut du crâne. Il sentit les doigts agiles ouvrir son pantalon et se faufiler à l'intérieur. Il remonta une main contre sa bouche et tourna légèrement la tête de gêne. Taiga était doué. Il n'avait plus aucun doute oui, il aimait que cet homme si bon, si doué le touche.

"... Et ton rire… Et… Et ta cuisine."

Kagami releva la tête et rit. Sans perdre son objectif, il caressait le membre tendu dans le pantalon de son amant à travers son sous-vêtement, il répondit.

"Oh… Tu es donc une victime de l'adage qui dit que le chemin du coeur d'un homme passe par son estomac !"

Il embrassa ses lèvres tendrement.

"Continues… Cette liste me plaît…"

Et ses gémissements aussi lui plaisaient mais il préféra ne pas le mentionner tout de suite. Shintarou était terriblement mignon et incroyablement réceptif. Il glissa sa main dans son boxer pour venir toucher la peau fine de son sexe. Son petit ami gémit plus fort en ajoutant un élément non négligeable à la liste.

"... Tes mains… J'aime tes mains…"

Kagami sourit. Et l'embrassa doucement.

"Moi j'aime tes réactions…"

Il posa encore ses lèvres sur les siennes.

"Hey Shin… Touche moi aussi…"

Le médecin regarda Kagami et vint poser une main timide sur son torse et l'autre glissa sur sa nuque. Fortement stimulé par les caresses sur son sexe, il explora néanmoins le torse puissant et chaud sous ses doigts. La peau du garçon était douce. Il se laissa rapidement emporté pour l'enlacer, ses deux mains explorant son dos. Il haletait au bord de la jouissance.

"... Laisse-toi aller…"

La voix chaude dans son oreille, si douce, si stimulante et à la fois si agréable. Il se mordit la lèvre et comme Kagami le lui avait dit, il jouit dans la main dans sa main. L'orgasme lui arracha quelques larmes et il souffla.

"... J'aime ta voix…"

Les lèvres avides de Taiga s'emparèrent des siennes, pour un long et langoureux baiser. Quand il le brisa, le tigre le regardait avec des yeux plus affamés que jamais.

"Tu sais que je suis _seme_ ?

\- Oui."

Shintarou lui pinça le bras.

"C'est bon. Vas-y. J'te fais confiance."

Kagami se redressa pour lui retirer son pantalon, sans cesser de l'embrasser ici et là. Il caressa ses cuisses, embrassa son haine et farfouilla dans sa table de chevet pour trouver le tube de lubrifiant et un préservatif. Il retourna embrasser ses lèvres et écarta doucement ses jambres. De ses doigts enduits du liquide il vint caresser son orifice intime. Il s'attendait à une réaction de son petit ami, peut-être à un mouvement de rejet, peut-être à une crispation… Mais pas à celle qu'il obtint. Shintarou frémit et se cambra à la stimulation. Midorima était définitivement très réceptif à ses caresses. Il massa cette zone extrêmement érogène pour son petit ami et doucement il sentit le muscle se détendre sous ses doigts. Quand il le considéra suffisamment souple il tenta l'intrusion d'un premier doigt. Cette première pénétration se fit en douceur, en plaisir.

"... T-taiga…

\- Tout va bien… Shin… Détends-toi."

Il l'embrassa encore pour le rassurer. Et commença à le stimuler de l'intérieur pour lui faire découvrir cette zone de plaisir qui se cachait au fond de son intimité. Kagami prit son temps, faisant découvrir des sensations nouvelles à son petit ami tout en relaxant ses chairs. Shintarou n'hésitait plus à caresser son dos et sa nuque ainsi qu'à réclamer des baisers torrides.

"Shin… J'ai envie de toi…

\- Alors vas-y… Vas-y."

Kagami ouvrit son pantalon pour libérer son sexe tendu à l'extrême tout en embrassant son petit ami. Il tricha. Sans laisser de répit à sa bouche, il enfila le préservatif ajouta un peu de lubrifiant. Il avait un peu honte. Mais ils étaient arrivés trop loin pour risquer un refus soudain de la part de Shintarou. Celui-ci ne se plaignit de rien laissant le tigre l'embrasser et répondant à sa gourmandise avec plaisir. Il sentit enfin la tête du membre de Taiga buter contre son intimité. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent et ils plongèrent leur regard dans celui de l'autre. Kagami poussa doucement son membre dans l'intimité de Shintarou. Celui-ci fût indéniablement surpris. C'était épais, imposant. Il avait l'impression d'être écartelé, ça brûlait un peu. Il grimaça, c'était un peu inconfortable. Il réalisa seulement le tour de passe-passe de Kagami. Il vira rouge cramoisi de colère.

"TAIGA !

\- Shin ?

\- ELLE EST ENORME !"

Kagami fit une moue penaude.

"Désolé."

Midorima soupira et l'attira pour qu'il l'embrasse de nouveau. Kagami le pénétra entièrement. Ils s'embrassèrent et se caressèrent, laissant le temps au médecin de s'habituer.

"La prochaine fois tu me la cacheras pas.

\- Non. Non."

La prochaine fois Shintarou comptait bien la toucher aussi, il était maintenant curieux en la sentant en lui de voir à quoi elle ressemblait. Il souffla.

"Bouge."

Alors doucement, Taiga commença à bouger. Les premiers mouvements furent un peu douloureux pour le médecin, mais il avait alors les idées plus claires et pu voir le plaisir sur le visage de son petit ami. Et pour ça, il était prêt à souffrir encore. Bien vite, la verge de Kagami heurta sa prostate et décupla son plaisir. Les deux hommes s'accordèrent, suivant un rythme qui leur était propre. Sous ses doigts Shintarou sentait le dos de Kagami perler de sueurs, il aimait sentir l'odeur de sa peau dans l'effort. Il aimait la caresse de son souffle haletant sur son visage. Il caressait sa nuque et murmurait amoureusement son prénom. Shintarou gémissait plus fort. Le plaisir était intense. L'orgasme le submergea dans un cri, le regard humide. Il attira Kagami à lui pour un baiser fougueux et murmura.

"Je t'aime Taiga. Je t'aime."

Il n'en fallut pas plus au tigre pour se libérer à son tour en gémissant le prénom de son amant.

.

Quand Midorima ouvrit les yeux, le jour se levait à peine. Les volets n'étaient pas fermés, mais les rideaux tirés laissaient la pièce dans la pénombre. Il se sentait bien, les papillons dans son ventre s'agitaient joyeusement. Malgré ses craintes, il avait dormi comme une souche toute la nuit. Il s'était vraiment senti bien à dormir blottit contre Kagami. D'ailleurs dans son dos, le corps chaud et nu du garçon se serrait contre le sien, leurs jambes mêlées et un bras enlaçant sa taille dont la main était glissée dans la sienne. C'était plaisant.

Shintarou n'allait pas l'avouer facilement, il n'avait passé qu'une nuit dans les bras de Taiga et déjà il ne voulait plus en passer une sans lui. Il n'avait pas juste 'bien dormi' auprès de lui. Il avait simplement passé la plus agréable nuit de sa vie aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne. Quelque chose, comme un sentiment de plénitude, de confort et de sécurité. Peut-être était-ce dû au sexe ? Le jeune médecin comptait bien vérifier cette théorie rapidement.

Il se tourna dans les bras de Kagami qui dormait toujours et suivit son mouvement se retrouvant sur le dos. Il souleva la couverture discrètement pour regarder ce qu'elle cachait. Midorima resta assez surpris. Il avait un mec particulièrement bien pourvu et encore elle était au repos. Finalement, Kagami avait sûrement bien fait d'éviter de lui montrer ce superbe équipement avant de lui faire l'amour, il aurait eu probablement quelques angoisses en le voyant.

"Ce que tu vois te plaît ?"

Shintarou cacha plutôt bien sa surprise le pensant encore endormi.

"Plutôt… C'est assez impressionnant."

Sans une hésitation, il releva les yeux sur son petit ami et glissa sa main sous la couverture. Kagami gémit en souriant.

"Hm… Tu veux remettre ça ?

\- C'est l'idée."

Le garçon aux cheveux verts sourit et se jeta sur les lèvres de KagamI.

* * *

"Midorima ? T'es sûr ?

\- Oui Aomine-kun. Absolument certain.

\- Huh ?! Mais Kagami veut faire ceinture pour le reste de sa vie ?"


End file.
